A Time for Family
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: Nellie Carson is a Black Ops agent, along with her father. But when she recieves a necklace before her dad's leave on a misson, she's thrown into the show NCIS and a murder. The murder of an important drug dealer and the only suspect? Nellie...
1. Chapter 1

"No! Nellie! Hang on kiddo, hang on!" He shouted as he knelt beside me with his hands pressing down on the gaping wound over my stomach. His cotton black gloves are soaked darker…soaked with my blood. I shake my head, it was pointless.

"You're gonna make it. Just hold on-"

"Gibbs…Go…You and I both know-" I gasp out as I begin to see bright lights ahead of me, he yanks off a glove and presses his hand against my face.

"No. I won't lose you…you're gonna make it…tough it out…Nellie…" His voice fades as I hear what sounds like sirens. A smile crept up to my lips. They were too late for me. I knew it. I didn't blame him. I could never blame him. I just wish I could have told him that. Then I looked up at the desperate white haired man above me and finally closed my eyes….

Two weeks earlier

"Nells! Baby, I've gotta go now."

I was up from the couch by the first syllable that left his lips, I was by the front door by the fifth syllable and smiling at him by the last. Cropped dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, broad shoulders and kind smile met me at the door. He had a black duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a black cap that covered most of his hair. He sighed as he stood a foot away from me, We stayed like that for a minute then I couldn't stand it anymore. I rushed him. My arms tightly wrapping around his chest and back, the scent of old spice and Columbian coffee grounds hit me.

"I'm gonna miss you, kiddo." He says as his arms hold me against him, I smile and look up at him.

"Me too…But maybe if you had taken that job as Marine like I suggested…" I trailed off with a light wink as he shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"You know why I can't do that, Nellie." He said as I sighed breaking away from our embrace, my hand then rested on his back as we walked to the door.

"Yeah, but if you were then you'd be here more often than as a Black Ops. Okay so no on the Marine but what about NCIS? Betcha you could do some serious work there?" I said as he began to chuckle, his hand rested on the door knob. I had come to resent my front door. It meant someone leaving the house, leaving me, whether it be a worried school board member or my dad going off on some high corporate mission. His hand tensed on the knob, with one flick he was going to be out the door and out of my life for who knows how long. But he released the knob, his hand moving to his pocket.

"Nelly…I wish I could do something else. But things right now…they need me kiddo. And I know you need me too but-"

"I get what you mean, dad. Work is important. Lives depend on you." I said keeping my voice firm and tight, he shook his head at me.

"Nellie. Nothing is more important to me than you. You know that…Nells. I…I don't know how long this trip is going to last. But…I wanted to give you this before I left." He said as he brought out his hand from the pocket of his camouflage pants, a chain of silver and a glimmer of ocean blue caught my eye. "My last mission took me to Australia, we met with some Aborigines and they were grateful for our work and one of the older women gave me this. I thought you might like it instead." He said taking my hand in his and placing the cool metal in my hand, I glanced at it for a second before he closed my hand over it.

"Just so you know I'm always thinking about you, Nellie. Don't forget that." He said as I held back the tears and gave him another hug.

"Thank you, Daddy. Come back soon." I said inhaling his scent one last time before he left to some third world country, he gave me a light squeeze then we let go of each other. I stepped to the side of the door with my hands behind my back, he pulled the door open and was about to step through it when he looked at me with a soft smile. I returned it with my hand shooting to my forehead in salute.

"Semper Fi." I said as he nodded, returned the salute and stepped out of my life once again. As the door clicked shut I felt the tears begin to brim my eyes. I set my shoulders back and take a breath, rapidly blinking my eyes. I wasn't going to cry. I hadn't cried since I was five when dad began to leave even more often than I was used to. It was then that I learned what and who my dad was…and that I was going to be just like him. With a few quick strides I was back in the living room and cranking up the volume on the TV, with one hand I pressed on the keys to a certain channel while the other hand slowly opened up and showed the necklace. It was beautiful. The aqua colored gem glimmered from the TV's light and from my guess, it was Sapphire. It wasn't a very large stone. Cut in the shape of a long and slender crystal. With a quick motion I had it draped against my neck and the clasp was firmly in place. By then the channel had changed to one of my favorite television shows. My father was a Black Ops field agent, I was practically his protégé, I was seventeen and was almost at his level of expertise. So naturally I would scoff at the ridiculous crime shows, but this one I happened to take a liking to. The grey letters N.C.I.S appeared and I relaxed into the couch ready to stay up all night watching re-runs and fall into my own little world…

It was after three that I woke up from my sleep by the blaring car sales commercial, I was up on my feet reaching for the knife I kept tucked behind my belt. With a sigh I lowered my hand and began to head out of the room, towards my room in the second floor. The small clink of metal from my necklace calls my attention, causing me to stop and stare at it. I stare at it running my fingers over every edge then glance back as I hear the sound of soft sobs. It was the show, the main protagonist, Gibbs was sitting on a park bench with a teenage girl in his arms as she weeps into his shoulder. His face is calm and reserved. The only thing betraying him was his eyes. I stared at the grayish-white haired man for a minute as my hand clenches the necklace.

" I wish you were real, maybe then you could convince my dad to leave the Ops." I whispered with a soft sigh then let the crystal fall against me as I took one step forward…then I heard a single gun shot. I blinked turning around, but then everything began to blur together and suddenly I wasn't in the dark of my living room…but in an alley in broad daylight. Instantly I take in my surroundings, my mind registering the gun shot and that for there to be a shot there has to be a shooter. Then I saw who it was. Caucasian male with green eyes and sharp nose. His eyes widened then looked to his left, I followed his gaze to see another man on the ground with several bullet holes. My hand shot up as I saw a black object flying at me, I felt warm metal as I subconsciously caught the object. I looked down at it to see it was a gun, but when I looked up the man was gone leaving me with the weapon and the dead man. It was moments later that the sound of screeching tires against asphalt caught my attention. I couldn't think clearly as three people leapt out of the car with their own guns pointed at me. But I wasn't simply stunned by the change of scenery, or that I had just witnessed a murder…no I was trained for that kind of situation. What I wasn't trained for was meeting television characters that wanted me dead or something like that.

"Drop your weapon!" A female shouted as the three of them blocked off one exit, she had black hair with the appearance of an Israeli or something like that. Ziva David. Then there were the two men. A dark haired young man. Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo. Last but certainly not least was a graying man. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I knew what it looked like. I had a gun in my hands and there was a man dead. I also knew that I wasn't in my world and because of that there would be no file of me here. With that in mind, I could be considered a spy or something far worse.

"Drop the gun, kid." Tony said as he and Gibbs tried to surround me. I had to do something. They'd never believe my story, so I did something that I had been taught at the young age of ten. I was in a training class and was sorely losing a 'training' war, after I had completely failed, my instructor told me this "There are times you stand strong…and then there are times where you have to fight another day" Then I didn't know when to fight or take flight. But now it was obvious. I looked at the two, took a deep breath and threw the gun to the ground and ran. The alley had to entries, one led to a backstreet and the other way led to a busy sidewalk along a street. Luck was with me since they blocked the backstreet. Why? Because I could blend with the crowd.

"Don't let her get away!" It was Ziva's voice that called out from behind me as I heard two pairs of footsteps pounding after me. I didn't dare look back. I couldn't afford slowing down. I needed to blend in and escape. My feet raced on the concrete floor I ran through the mumbling crowds and headed straight. As I passed by stores I noticed most of them were tourist shops…tourist shops meant shopping…and shopping meant a mall or department store near by.

"Get back here!" I heard Tony shout, instantly I picked up the pace, now weaving in-between people, then I saw it. A three story mall. Perfect. I thundered inside and dashed into the closest store near me. It was a Dillards store and it was have a huge sale, which meant it was floored with women and men hoping to catch a good deal. If only they knew that the two men after me were hoping to catch a criminal. I ducked into the women's clothes section, my eyes searched until I found a changing room. Instantly I began to head in that direction grabbing a few clothes off the hangar.

"I'm going to try these on." I said nonchalantly as I passed by a middle aged woman with fake brown hair. She nodded then pointed me to an empty stall. Quietly I shut the door and began to strip off my regular clothes which consisted of camouflage pants, a white t-shirt and dark grey cap. The clothes I grabbed off the rack however were the exact opposite. And were a size too large. Which was exactly what I needed. To change my appearance and blend back into the crowd. As I slipped off my pants, I pulled out my knife and cut off the sensor alarms that were tagged to the clothes. Within a minute I was wearing a yellow sundress that came to my knees, and had slight ruffles off the shoulder straps. My light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, which easily came down with a yank sending my long hair tumbling down my back. Running my fingers through it, I looked at my appearance. I looked slightly different but then again there were looking for a ruddy looking teenager, while the girl in the mirror looked like she was about to go on a date. Bundling up my clothes into a ball I stepped out of the stall, glancing at the floor to see a store bag. I quickly dumped out someone's merchandice and placed my clothes inside.

"Mam? Have you seen a tall brown haired young man? He's my boyfriend and I was hoping he had stayed around in the area to show him the dress." I said kindly as the woman shook her head no.

"Sorry, hon. No, guy in sight. You can take a look around if want to see if he's near by though." She said as I beamed at her.

"Thank you very much!" I said brightly then began to look around, as I slowly made my way to the shoe department. I figured my hiking boots would stick out from the yellow dress, it was too easy to just casually walk by and grab a pair. Ducking behind an aisle I kicked off my shoes and slipped into some strapped white sandal flats, with my boots inside the bag I returned to casually strolling through the store. Looking the picture of innocence. Or so I thought.

"Mam, have you seen a teenager with dark green and brown pants, white shirt come by?" My spine tingled at the sound of Gibbs's voice as he asked one of the women behind the cosmetic's counter. She merely replied that she saw a girl with that description heading towards the changing room. I leaned against the counter looking down at the make up beneath the glass, but glanced back at the older man. It was hard to believe that it really was him. That I was actually here. Looking up I saw Tony head towards the changing room, not a good sign. And even worse when I saw him speak with the lady who in turn pointed directly at me.

"Boss!" Tony then called out as he ran towards me, Gibbs followed Tony's direction to me. Well…that plan didn't go quite like I expected. And once again I took off, my hand firmly clenching my bag of clothes as the yellow fabric swished around my legs. I was out of the store when I felt a hand roughly grab my arm…then I went into defense mode.I twisted my arm, ignoring the sharp pains, which in turn twisted the hand that held me. I spun around with my hand clenched, but was easily caught by another hand. I looked up into the face of Tony DiNozzo. He smiled.

"Hey, so after I bring you in. Do you wanna do dinner?" He asked with a charismatic smile, I smirked back at him then stomped on his foot and kneed him. He grimaced as his hand moved away from me to his feet and lower abdomen.

"Sorry Tony." I said then took off again, earning several strange looks from people passing by.

"Ugh…Boss!" Tony cried out and was instantly answered by a reply "On it DiNozzo." I had no clue where Ziva was…and I didn't really want to know. By then I was back on the streets, I slowed my pace and smoothly blended in, after two minutes or so I turned around and walked along the buildings. Gibbs ran right past me, I watched him go by hiding a slight smirk so as I rounded a corner I didn't expect to run into a fist. I was winded only a second, tops, but instantly Ziva yanked me up and her grip on me wasn't too friendly.

"I've got her, Gibbs!" Ziva called out and a minute later Gibbs came around the corner, he didn't look in the least happy. I began to shift to try to run again when I felt Ziva press down on the side of my hand. Pressure point. I grimaced then but pushed the pain back. After all its just a feeling…nothing more. That was what I was taught by the Ops, but my Dad had a different theory.

"I hope you have a good lawyer, kid. You're gonna need it." Gibbs said as he passed us by and towards a black dodge challenger.

"Lets go." Ziva said pushing me forward, I felt my heart sink to my feet. This wasn't going to be pretty…not at all…

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said I was going to be working on 'A Tale of Hope' but I had an NCIS marathon today and I already had this idea in my mind so I decided to just go ahead and post it. So I hope you like it! Please review! Did I keep the characters in character? Also this is set in the current season! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- I will NOT do :Yaoi, cursing or anything sexual!**


	2. Chapter 2

I tried so hard to keep a smug smirk from crossing my face but I could already feel it slinking in. When Gibbs and the team placed me in the car, I was silent as a stone. Didn't say a word and just for kicks I acted like timid school girl who just got caught kissing a boy. So obviously they thought they needed someone a bit nicer to interrogate me…

_Flashback_

_I sat in the interrogation room, arms crossed and leaning against the table. Head was laying down on my arms, I was getting bored. I had sat there for the past two hours, I knew they were just trying to get me frustrated or nervous. Then the interrogator opened the door and shut it behind him. Sandy blond hair, light green eyes, 6 foot 1 inch tall, Timothy McGee sat across the room from me with a folder in his hand. Before I could hold it back, I lightly snickered. They were so faking it! I didn't have a file here, so how could they possibly have anything on me?_

" _I'm special agent Timothy McGee. Do you recognize this person Miss…." He trailed off hinting for me to tell him my name, I looked up at him shaking my head and rolling my eyes as he held up a picture of the dead man. _

"_This is Lt. Jeremy Fitzpatrick. Apparently our team found you standing over him with a gun in hand. Can you tell me why?" He asked as I shrugged._

" _I understand if you're scared, miss. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming for you and…" He said as I stared at him, I had to admit that he was a pretty sweet guy, but still a little gullible. _

"_Look, McGee. Let me go ahead and say this before you start going all mushy on me. I didn't kill him and no I'm not scared, so please just cut to the chase." I said sitting up and crossing my arms across my chest. McGee sat there for a moment stunned at my outburst._

_Flashback end_

Okay maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him, I really liked him in the TV series. I hated how Tony was always making fun of him and his name. Actually I liked everyone with the exception of DiNozzo. Heh, but it was fun when DiNozzo tried to interrogate me…

_Flashback _

"_Alright probie, I'll take this over." _

_Tall, dark brown hair and an agitating smirk. It was none other than Anthony DiNozzo. The second McGee stepped out of the room Tony slammed the door shut and turned to me with his agitating smile. _

"_Hello, there. I'm very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony. So mind telling me what happened and what your name is?" He asked as I rolled my eyes and smirked at him as he tried to dazzle me with a charming smile. He was so full of himself. I leaned across the table over to him, just smiling as sweetly as I possibly can._

"_Listen, DiBozzo and listen well. I'm not some girl you can flirt with and get answers. Try to pull that suave, smooth talking guy act with me and I will make it a personal goal to make your life miserable. Is that clear?" I growled as I slammed my hands down on the table, he leaned back with shock written across his face like McGee. The only difference was that this time, it was fun. _

"_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And since you want to play hard ball, we can play hard ball. Why did you kill Lt. Jeremy Fitzpatrick?" He said as I sat down, leaned back in my chair and put my feet up on the table. Hey, I had nothing to lose, why not push the limits?_

"_I didn't. So when can I leave?" I asked as he stared at me then jumped up to his feet knocking over his chair._

"_Why did you kill Lt. Jeremy Fitzpatrick? Was it money? Did he double cross you because he didn't get you the drugs on time? Are you working with other dealers? Oh I get it. You were hired to kill him so there was one less competitor!" He rambled on but this time he did catch me by surprise. Drugs? Dealers? Obviously Lt. Fitzpatrick wasn't a clean worker, actually he sounded like a drug dealer. _

" _I wasn't working for anyone, DiJerko. I don't know who the heck this guy is!" I said acting as though I was cracking under pressure. Tony glared at me from the crack about his name, ah it was fun making him pay for all the names he called McGee. Sweet payback._

" _So we have a funny girl here well-" Tony said but as interrupted like McGee, I expected Ziva David to enter but it looked like they were sending in the big guns now because Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the room._

_Flashback ends_

Yeah, I really pushed it with DiNozzo but its not like I did anything he didn't already deserve. Tony left the room, leaving me alone with Gibbs. I knew that I'd have to lighten up now, Gibbs wasn't one to try his patience.

"Name." He said as he sat down across from me, I didn't answer immediately. For a few moments I stared at him. Determined and yet melancholy blue eyes stared back at me, graying hair and small signs of wrinkles. It was obvious that this man had gone through a lot and I knew that there was much more to come.

"Mary Poppins." I replied with a smile as he glared at me. Well, then again, how many times do you get the chance to bug your favorite character?

"Why did you kill Lt. Fitzpatrick?" He asked glaring hard at me, I smiled and leaned back again.

"I didn't kill him."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" I retorted as I saw his face change a bit as he continued to stare at me. I knew I had him there. He could tell I wasn't lying. That was the thing about Gibbs. He could sniff out a liar from a mile away.

"What's your name?" He asked again scooting his chair closer to the table " and tell me why hell we can't find anything on you. No birth records, school records, nothing." He said as I sighed knowing I had my fun, it was time to straighten up and tell him the truth.

" Eleanor Carson. Nellie for short. The reason why you can't find anything on me is because I am not from this world. In my dimension this whole world is just a TV show, and you're the star of it." I said standing up, and pushing the chair back into place. I was getting tired of sitting and plus I knew I might need to run if Gibbs got mad…and he was.

"You think this is funny, Eleanor? A joke? A marine is dead!" Gibbs shouted slamming his hands down creating a loud thudding sound throughout the room. I turned to him unfazed, I had been next to land mines exploding. Him putting his hands on the table wasn't about to shake me.

" Tell me the truth! Or else I'll make sure you never get out of prison-" Gibbs shouted as I clenched my teeth, not appreciating the yelling.

"No! You listen to me, Gunny! I am a Black Ops agent from an alternate dimension, I outrank you, here and there! So don't you dare threaten me, because prison would be a spa for me compared to what I've been through, compared to what I've seen!" I shouted back as Gibbs stared at me, both of us breathing hard from yelling. I walked around the table to his side with my palms flat against my sides, I was only a foot away from him. This had to work…

"Look at me, Gibbs. You can tell someone is a liar by looking into their eyes. Look into mine, you'll see I'm telling the truth." I said quietly as my heart pounded against my rib cage, cold azure eyes looked back at me. He stood there for a few moments, then his forehead furrowed and his shoulders were set. Without a word he brushed past me and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. I sighed, even though I already knew DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva were watching me, it was hopeless. They'd never believe me….well maybe DiNozzo, he'd try to find some movie to relate to it. Meanwhile Gibbs would try to find anything to pin me to the murder. Of course me catching the gun in mid air and getting my prints on it wasn't any help either….

Meanwhile

"You got anything, Abbs?" Gibbs said as he walked through the forensics lab door. Tall, slender, dark hair pulled back into two pig tails, black nail polish, black army boots, shirt and skirt were also black.

"I was able to get two prints off the gun and a half print on the barrel of the gun. Like I had told you before, I couldn't find anything on Eleanor Carson. Its like she doesn't exist, which is technically impossible since you have her in interrogation and-"

"Where you able to get any matches from the prints?" Gibbs cut in as Abby just smiled shaking her head at the white haired man.

"No, I need more time. But I can tell you that the half print I found on the gun is a match to the girl in interrogation but-"

"That's all I needed to hear, Abby." He said as he did a quick one-eighty and headed out of the room and towards the elevator.

* * *

**Finally! I got to update something! Sorry but updates around here are going to get a LOT slower due to I can't use the computer during the week. Hehe. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, please keep them up! ~God Bless!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs slammed open the door, storming into the interrogation room. Fury was written across his face as he slammed a picture of a gun on the table. It was a Glock17. Easily available and used by most police forces.

"You lied. We found your prints on the gun." Gibbs snapped as he towered over me, I sighed shaking my head.

"I said that I didn't kill him. Not that I didn't hold the gun. I appeared in the alley and there was a man, he threw me the Glock and I subconsciously caught it before it hit me. After that you appeared, I only handled it for a minute." I retorted back as he glared at me, I had him there. I just wished I hadn't caught the dang gun, then I would be scotch free and able to find out how to get back home.

"Describe him." Gibbs growled as I leaned back in my chair.

"Caucasian male, green eyes, about two and half inches apart. Sharp nose about three inches wide, depth would be about two inches. Wide jawbones, his head shape about the size of a pumpkin, one and a half feet in length, width would be about a foot and a quarter. Blondish/brown sandy colored hair, hair cut would in the style of a Marine. Total height would be about six four , six two. Weight…hmm. Would probably be about two hundred to two fifty pounds, broad shoulders. Did I miss anything?" I said closing my eyes as I imagined him standing before me. Leaning forward I rested my arm on the propping my head on my hand. Gibbs looked…well Gibbs. Not happy. He got out of the chair and left me alone…again.

Five hours later

I was bored to death. No one came for hours on end, although I knew someone had to be watching me. I was their prime suspect and no one would watch me? Heh, not if they don't want Gibbs to kill them.

"You're free to go." Gibbs said as he walked back into the room with clear box filled with my things. Three knives, one Glock18, a taser, my original clothes, wallet, another knife, boots, another gun and finally my necklace. "Its no wonder it took an hour for you to get past security. You're a walking arsenal." Gibbs snapped at me while I rolled my eyes climbing to my feet, I pulled the box closer to me as I began to put my things away.

"Well if that's all then I'm outta here. I need to find out how the heck I'm getting back home." I said as I walked past him and through the door. It was great meeting them all, but I was ready to get the hell outta dodge. Then I realized that Gibbs was right on my tail, following my every step.

"Is there a problem, Gibbs?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"No. I'm just leaving the building. Why? Is there a problem?" He retorted while I rolled my eyes, it was so obvious that he still didn't trust me. With a quick turn I headed for the stairs not wanting to be stuck in 'the' elevator with Gibbs. Cause lord knows what happens every time Gibbs gets in an elevator with someone. Not pretty. If only I knew it was ten floors down, but luckily I wasn't too tired when I reached the bottom…of course Gibbs had taken the elevator and was calmly waiting for me. I in turn ignored him and continued out of the building. My first goal was to find the nearest open web café or library…then when I stepped outside it was nearly midnight. Fists clenched I stormed towards the Navy yard exit when a small dot of red darted across the floor…only to land right over my heart. Before I had the chance to react, I was shoved to the ground. Gasping for breath I shoved who ever was on top of me away and jumped to my feet instantly pulling out my gun and started shooting in the direction of the shooter. BANG! BANG! I was only two shots into the shoot out when I heard a cry of agony, instantly I was running forward searching through the cars to find whoever was trying to kill me. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath when I felt cold metal pressed against the back of my head.

"Stop shooting and put the gun down, Nellie. Before you kill someone." Gibbs growled as I sighed slowly lowering my gun to the ground.

"You do understand that now the shooter just got away. I almost had him!" I said then shouted as I turned around to Gibbs, he just glared at me then grabbed my arm leading me back to the NCIS building when a single shot was heard. A sharp pain shot through my shoulder, instantly my training kicked in. My hand snapped out grabbing Gibbs's gun, I did a 180 turn and fired off three rounds. But of course by the time I did that you could hear the sound of screeching tires exiting the parking lot. I barely caught a glimpse of the getaway car, a black sedan with tinted windows and custom rims.

"Damn it!" I shouted tossing the gun to the ground before I fired it at the nearest car or tree. " I almost had him!" I snarled as I reached up and pulled my hair when a soft gasp escaped as a wave of pain shot through me. Then I remembered my shoulder, the dark wetness of the wound began to seep through my clothes.

"Come on. Lets get back inside, McGee can put out a bolo for the car." I said as I began to head back to the building trying to concentrate on the details of the SUV and not on my wound.

"Are you crazy? You need to get to a hospital, now." Gibbs said grabbing my good arm, I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"This is nothing! I've worked in worse condition, right now we need to focus on the case." I snapped as Gibbs grabbed me again and led me over to the building when another round of interrogation began…yay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ziva! Go get Ducky, tell him its an emergency." Gibbs growled as he kept a firm grip on me as we exited the elevator, I hated the ride up. The silence was killer and the pain in my shoulder began to get worse.

"McGee, get out a bolo. She'll give you the details, while Ducky fixes her up." Gibbs said as his grip tightened on me, he stormed over to DiNozzo's desk where DiNozzo was fast asleep. He loosened his grip on me as he reached over and yanked the rolling chair out from DiNozzo sending him flying to the ground.

"Ow! What the-" DiNozzo yelped as Gibbs rolled the chair in between DiNozzo's desk and McGee's.

"Sit." Gibbs snapped as though he was talking to a dog while he pushed me into the chair. I rolled my eyes crossing my arms which of course sent another shot of pain through my shoulder.

"Woof. Woof." I muttered then turned to McGee to start giving him the details. When the sound of face paced feet came around the corner.

"What's the matter, Jethro. Why I've never seen you so upset!" I couldn't help the smile that came across my face at the sound of the voice approaching. Ducky. He was my second favorite after Gibbs.

"Take a look at her shoulder, bandage it up the best you can till we get her to the hospital." Gibbs said pointing to me as he went to his desk and began to open his drawer with his badge and empty gun holster. The white haired man then turned to me with a light smile.

"Well hello there. I'm Dr. Mallard, but you may call me Ducky. What's your name my dear?" He asked as he walked over to me, I couldn't help but smile at the ageing man. There was no way I could ever disrespect Ducky. He was just so…ducky.

"I'm Eleanor, but please call me Nellie. Thank you for coming up here, but I think Gibbs is making more mole into a mountain." I said sending a glare over to Gibbs, who in turn just ignored me.

"Well I believe he has a right to. Especially considering the amount of blood on your clothes, now lets take a look at that shoulder." Ducky said as he began to cut through the sleeve of my shirt, I bit back the cry as the cold metal scissors brushed against the wound. "Oh dear. I must say you're quite the soldier, Miss Nellie. Why its remarkable that you haven't passed out yet from the blood loss. I'm afraid you will have to go to the hospital and as quickly as possible." Ducky said as he reached back to where a black bag sat with a roll of bandages. I held out my arm so he could wrap the wounded shoulder, once he was finished I felt…dizzy. I pushed it away as I then turned to McGee to give him the details for the bolo. When I finished giving him a through detailed description, I stood up only to realize that the entire team was staring at me.

"Well, well, Jethro. You've got quite a handful. Now, Miss Nellie, if you would allow me to drive you to the hospital and let these people get back to their work?" Ducky said motioning to the elevator. I sighed knowing I couldn't say no to Ducky. I stood up and tried to take a step forward when suddenly my face hit the floor. How did I? I tried to pick myself up as I felt hands try to help me up when spots of blackness began to blur my vision. Then the throbbing of the pain in my shoulder took hold, burning like a wildfire then a soft welcoming blackness…

* * *

**Sorry its short! I just wanted to get a little something up but I will try to make the next chapter much longer! ~God Bless!~**


End file.
